I Feel Your Pain
by Sophia Shal'keth
Summary: Sakura Changes... But Is It For The Best?
1. Chapter 1

**I Feel Your Pain.**

_Sakura…._

_Sakura…_

_I Love you…_

_But I can never have you… _(A heart reaching ache was felt as this was said)

_Don't do this to me…_

_I want you…_

_I need you…_ (An extreme amount of longing was felt as the dream faded away)

Sakura woke up early one morning with tears threatening to shed in her eyes. "Where did that come from? And who was it? It's definitely a guy." said Sakura wonderingly.

"Hey Kaijuu, who are you talking to?" Yelled Touya from the other side of the door.

"Hey Touya, if you must know I'm talking to myself." Sakura replied, getting out of bed.

"I always knew you were insane." Replied Touya peeking his head though the door then closing it as Sakura threw a soft toy directly at his head.

Five minutes later…

Sakura was dressed in her school uniform and was about to head off downstairs when she felt a sudden burst of pain in her heart. She leaned against the wall to support her and placed a hand to her heart.

"Hey Kaijuu, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Touya yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Sakura replied, grabbing her school bag and racing downstairs.

On the way to School…

Sakura was wondering about the dream she had this morning. 'When I get the chance I'll talk to Syaoran about this and I'll tell Tomoyo too, she might know who it is.' She felt the pain again but it felt like the unknown person was trying to hide it and by the feel of it, it was close. Sakura continued to walk to school because she wasn't running late, as always, because she slept in.

Before school in the school grounds…

Sakura saw Tomoyo sitting on a picnic table writing something, but as she came closer Tomoyo stopped writing and put it away in her bag.

"Hey Sakura, you're here early… did Touya change your alarm clock again?" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Ha ha ha very funny, Tomoyo but no I woke up early because I had this strange dream……" Sakura said as her thoughts were drifting off, back to where her dream began.

"Hey, Sakura, Li just said hello to you." Tomoyo said waving her hands in front of her face.

"What... Oh, hey Li..." Sakura said putting her face in her hands.

"Hey Sakura, you're here early, what a surprise." Li said smirking.

"I'm only here early because I had this weird dream...I tell you guys about it at lunch." Sakura said quizzically looking at Li wondering if he was the guy from her dream.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sakura?" said Li nervously with a blush on his face.

"Ohhhh, don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." Sakura said as the bell rung for class.

In class...

Maths was the first class of the day, Li sat behind her paying no attention to the teacher at all because he was staring at Sakura.

Sakura was staring out the window trying to figure out who the guy from her dream was when another shot of pain went though her. Sakura cried out in shock and nearly fell backwards off her chair, only to be caught be Li.

Just as he touched her another pain attack hit her. She quickly jumped up and bolted out of the room.

The teacher shrugged her shoulders as Sakura ran out the door and continued writing on the board.

5 minutes later...

"Sensei, may I please go and find Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, worriedly.

"Of course, Tomoyo, you and Sakura are excused for the rest of this lesson." Sensei said not turning around.

"Thank-you." Tomoyo said as she grabbed her bag as well as Sakura's and walked out of class.

Tomoyo found Sakura sitting on a picnic table under a tree crying. Tomoyo ran to her side, "Sakura, what's wrong? You have to tell me." asked Tomoyo.

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and whispered "Leave me alone." grabbed her bag and ran out of the school.

At Sakura's house...

Sakura unlocked the door and ran in to her room. She cried into her pillow, until a thought hit her, 'I'm sick of this image, I don't want to be an innocent little goodie-goodie 16 year old anymore.' And with that she changed into some casual clothes, grabbed her wallet and went shopping.

At the shopping Mall...

Sakura was wandering around the mall until she found the shop she was looking for, 'GC'

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" a female shopping assistant asked her as she walked into the deserted shop. (This shop has heaps of manikins dressed in heaps of different styles; the shop practically does everything for you so u don't have to go to different shops to find everything you're looking for. I wish there was really a shop like that I hate having 2 go 2 heaps of shops.. its annoying..)

"Yeah, I want to change my image." replied Sakura.

"Ok...what kind of image are you thinking of changing into?" The assistant asked.

"I was looking for something dark." Sakura said looking around in the store.

"Well we have a sale on for punk, if you would like that." Said the shop assistant directing Sakura towards a manikin that had piercings everywhere, spiky bands and chains.

"Um...yep that will do. Can you do that for me today?" Sakura asked getting out her money.

"Sure thing, that will be about $200, it's another $50 if you want all the piercings and if you want a skateboard it's another $80, you pay after." The assistant pushing Sakura into a different section of the store with had all the clothes.

"What size are you?"

"10, I'll take to board and piercings as well." Sakura said looking around the racks of clothing.

"Here you go here are some styles I think will suit you." The assistant gave Sakura a handful of clothing and showed her to the change room.

Sakura walked inside the change room and hung up the clothes. Sakura first put on a pair of really baggy paints with zippers and chains and a semi-tight top had the words, 'I have an attitude...got a problem?' Sakura walked out and showed the assistant, "I'll take these. What else do I need done?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Shoes, skateboard, piercings, hair and make-up."

"You're the boss, you can do whatever you want to me. Don't worry I can pay for it." Sakura said walking towards the shoe section.

"I think these black and silver Enties will suit you perfectly. Now its time for your hair, what would you like done, streaks or would you like to dye the whole thing?"

"Um… whole thing black, please."

Sakura went over to the hairdressing part of the shop and sat down in a chair while the assistant went and got the hairdresser.

"Hey Joey, we got another punk for you to do!" Sakura heard the assistant yell out from the back of the shop.

"Ok, Clara I'm coming!" Joey called back.

"Miss, How many piercings would you like we have a book with all the different types of piercings?" Clara asked.

"Ok thanks." Said Sakura as she grabbed the book off Clara.

Sakura was looking though the book when she heard Joey come in.

"So, little lady how may I help you?" Joey asked.

"I want it all black." Sakura said not taking her eyes off the book in her hands.

"Okey-dokey I can do that for ya." Joey said as he went off to get the dye ready.

20 minutes later...

Sakura and Joey had talked about practically everything while she was waiting for her hair.

"Ok Sakura you're ready to rinse now." Joey said spinning the chair around.

Joey, Sakura had found out, was a fairly good skater so she asked him to teach her when she got her board. Joey had agreed. Sakura went and rinsed her hair in those chairs with the sinks behind them. (btw Joey is only lik 19 years old.)

5 minutes later...

"Ok Sakura, Time for your piercings...Have you found which ones you wanted?"

Sakura nodded and said, "I want my eyebrow, tongue, stomach, nose and 6 in my ears thanks."

"Ok, that's a lot but I've done more," said Joey getting the piercings ready, "I'm going to do your ears first where do you want 'em?"

"Double down the bottom and two up the top on my left." Sakura said showing where she wanted them with her fingers.

"Ok let me just mark them all out," Joey had a texta in his hand and dotted the places she wanted them. Joey got out a box with lots of different sets of earrings and asked Sakura to pick 6 earrings, one nose ring, an eyebrow ring, a belly ring and a tongue ring.

"Here we go, ready?"

"Yep." Sakura waited for the pain but it never came……

Back at school...

"OW!" screamed Li during lunch.

"What happened?" asked Tomoyo.

"It felt like I just had my ears pierced." Li replied, rubbing his ear.

In the shop...

"That's one done, the higher I go the more pain you get, I'm just warning you." Joey said facing Sakura.

"Yep, that's cool."

2 minutes later...

"Well, all your ears are done now its time for your nose." Joey said getting a different gun.

"Ok."

Joey had taken out the different rings and set them on the table while he got out the different gun.

"Ok, nose first, this will hurt about as much as the top ears."

Sakura wasn't feeling any pain but she made it look like it was hurting her a bit. It was scary how she didn't feel any pain but thought nothing of it.

When all the piercings was done Joey called Clara and told her that all her piercings were done and it was time for her make-up and her board.

At school...

Li felt shots of pain go though his nose, stomach, tongue and right eyebrow. Li was twitching with pain, until Tomoyo noticed him twitching. "Li, what's wrong?" Tomoyo whispered to Li during their geography class. "It's the pain again." Li replied back. "Oh, I'll ask Sakura about it when I call her tonight and I'll ask her what was wrong with her this morning and what she wanted to talk about." Li only nodded since the teacher was walking around the classroom checking that everyone was doing their work.

Back at the shop…

Clara took her to the make-up section and Sakura met Josey who was Joey's sister.

Josey asked her what colour make-up she wanted and Sakura replied, "Anything as long as it's dark."

"Ok, we got black, black, black and I can't forget black." Josey joked around and directed her to a chair.

Sakura smirked and sat down. Josey went and got her make-up set and got out dark gray eyeliner, black mascara, a light foundation and dark-purple lipstick.

"I'm trying to bring out your eyes cos they are absolutely beautiful," said Josey putting the foundation on lightly, "that's why I'm not going super dark with your lips."

"What-ever, I don't care." replied Sakura.

After the make-up...

"There you go, now its time for you to pick out a skateboard." Josey said as she put a mirror in front of Sakura's face.

"Thanks Josey, I hope to see you again later."

Josey smiled at the manners this young girl had, _'it's a shame for a nice beautiful girl like her to go dark, and I wonder what made her do this?'_

Sakura walked over to Joey and said, "Hey Joey, do you do tatt's?"

"I might...how old are you?" Joey asked with a shimmer of mischief in his blue eyes.

"16, but I want a band around my arm, money isn't a problem."

"Ok, I do tatt's but I do them at night, cos I'm not 'legalized'." Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, when and where and I'll be there." Sakura said with a grin, "Hey I rhymed haha."

"I'll give you address of my house and I'll meet you there."

"Ok, I gotta pick out my Board wanna help?"

"Yep, ok." Joey said walking towards the racks of boards.

Sakura and Joey had picked out a board; it was made by Blind and had the Grimm Reaper on it.

Joey led Sakura to where all the accessories were and told her to pick out some. Sakura went straight to where all the chains and spikes were. She picked out a spiky wristband, a ring with a skull on it and a set of chains that she could attach to her pants and a black wristband that had a watch in it. She also picked out more earrings, some with skulls and some with a symbol on it that Sakura liked. (The symbol was a circle with a Z that looked like it had been stretched out and a line came straight out of the middle bit of the Z in the centre of the circle.) Sakura headed towards a rack of CD's that were in the middle of the room. She picked out Linkin Park, Hoobastank, Bullet For My Valentine ( im so loving them atm), Breaking Point, Static-X, Three Days Grace, Slipknot, Korn, Rob Zombie, Seether, Blink 182, Nine Inch Nails, Ministry, Evanescence and Drowning Pool. Sakura also brought a black iPod Mini.

"Ok, I'm ready to pay for all this now." Sakura said walking towards the front counter.

Joey walked behind the counter and brought up the price and gave her a piece of paper with his address phone number and what time she should be there by on it. "That will be $400 Sakura, tonight it will be about $200." Sakura handed Joey the money, said thank-you and walked out of the shop putting the paper in her pocket.

Sakura looked her watch and decided to meet Tomoyo at school since it was nearing the end of school.

At School...

"Come on Li, Let's go to Sakura's place and see what's wrong with her," Tomoyo said looking at Li's shocked face. "What are you staring at, Li?"

Tomoyo looked in the direction Li was staring at and almost fainted. It was Sakura… at least she thought it was Sakura… with black hair, baggy pants with heaps of zippers and chains, spiky wrist bands, black make-up, piercings and a skateboard. She was leaning against the wall with her Skateboard leaning up against her thigh.

"Hey Tomoyo and Li, How was school?" Sakura asked as casual as could be with everyone staring at her as if she was an animal at the zoo. Sakura lost it.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? WHAT AM I? A FREAKING ANIMAL AT THE ZOO?" Sakura yelled and everyone immediately stopped looking and walked faster towards their houses and their cars.

"Sakura...What happened?" asked Tomoyo.

"I changed. I was tried of the innocent cute little Sakura. So, what do you think?" asked the new Sakura raising an eye-brow, as if expecting them to disagree.

Li just stood there dumbstruck staring at Sakura as if she had turned into a monster or something.

"Well...?" Sakura said putting her hands to her hips.

Tomoyo was the first to say something, "Sakura, I ever thought you'd go for the dark look but if that's what you want then go for it."

"Thanks Tomoyo, well Li what do you think?"

"Well, I agree with Tomoyo." Li said not quite realising what she'd had done. _'What happened to my Sakura?'_ As Li thought this Sakura had a shooting pain in her heart and fell to the ground on her knees. Tomoyo wondered what happened and knelt down to help Sakura up.

"What happened? Never mind lets go to my place and we can talk about this and the dream you had Sakura." said Tomoyo, grabbing them both and pulling them to her house.

At Tomoyo's house...

As Tomoyo was about to open the door when Sakura had another pain attack. "Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura was breathing heavily and managed to gasp out, "It gets worse every time..." Sakura fainted.

"Li, can you pick up Sakura and take to my room? You know where it is don't you? I just need to talk to my mum about something." Tomoyo asked Li as she walked off into the back of the house.

Li nodded and lifted Sakura up and walked upstairs into Tomoyo's room.

Li gently placed Sakura on Tomoyo's bed. "Sakura, wake up, please."

Tomoyo walked in and ran up to Sakura and sat down next to her. "Come on, Sakura. You have to wake up, please."

Sakura moaned and rolled over. Tomoyo got a cold wet cloth from her bathroom and put it on Sakura's head.

Sakura jumped out of bed and looked around frantically.

"Sakura, your awake!" Tomoyo cried.

"What happened?" asked Sakura rubbing her head, "I have the biggest headache."

"I'll go get some Asprin." Tomoyo said getting up from the bed and running downstairs.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"What is it, Sakura?" replied Li.

"Do you love me?"


	2. A Chance To Admit

Chapter 2: The Truth or a Flat-Out Lie.

"W-what makes you think that?" asked Li, looking down.

"Because the guy from my dream sounded like you, a bit." Sakura looked down and blushed.

"Ohhhh, What did the guy say?" asked LI, trying to change the subject.

"He said '_Sakura….Sakura…I Love you…But I can never have you… Don't do this to me…I want you…I need you...'_" That's exactly what he said." Sakura looked at Li expectantly.

'_Oh, shit. I must've cried out for her in my sleep…but…I never thought that she would hear me… that's just weird.'_ thought Li.

At that moment Tomoyo came in with a glass on water and two Asprins. "Here you are, Sakura." Tomoyo handed Sakura the two Asprins and the glass of water.

"Thanks Tomoyo." said Sakura with a smile.

Sakura took both Asprins and laid back down and fell asleep.

"Come on, Li, let's leave Sakura to sleep." said Tomoyo getting up and walking towards the door.

"No, its ok, I'll stay here just incase she wakes up." replied Li.

"Ok, I'm just going to call her dad and tell him that she's staying here for the night, you can stay too if you want." said Tomoyo peeking her head back though the door.

"Yeah, ok."

Downstairs...

"Hello Mr. Avalon, Sakura is staying at my house tonight. She had a tiring day and she fell asleep on my bed the instant she laid down on it. Pause Thank-you Mr. Avalon, see you tomorrow, bye." Tomoyo hung up the phone and went back upstairs and saw Li playing with Sakura's hair with a longing look on his face.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Tomoyo.

"W-why do you ask?" stammered Li blushing and looking down at Sakura.

"Cos I think you do especially in the way you played with her hair." replied Tomoyo.

"Y-you saw that?" Li replied, his face hardening into his 'cold, unfeeling' face.

"Don't try to hide it, it isn't good, plus you should tell her how you feel. She just might love you too." said Tomoyo looking down at Sakura's serene sleeping face.

"I can't, I don't have the courage to tell her." replied Li looking sad.

Tomoyo grabbed Li's hand and dragged him out other room, slamming the door and pulling him into a room filled with heaps of shelves of videos and a really big TV screen on the back wall.

"Why not? You have the courage to stand up and fight a bunch of boys but you can't say three simple words to the one you love. Now that's confusing." said Tomoyo crossing her arms and staring at Li as if he had grown big purple spots.

"What? It's totally different, you try telling the guy you love that you love him." retorted Li crossing his arms and sitting down and staring at Tomoyo coldly.

"Then why don't you just write her a note saying that you love her?" asked Tomoyo sitting down across from Li.

"I want to tell it to her face, so she knows it true."

"Then go and tell her, it ain't that bad all you gotta do is say three simple words and wait for her reaction." said Tomoyo sighing. 'He is unbelievable, he is so stubborn!' thought Tomoyo.

"But what if she rejects me and never wants to see me again; I can't live with that or…." Li said trailing off.

"Or what, Li?" persisted Tomoyo.

"Or with-out her…I might as well go back home and try to forget about her, its no use I can never tell her." said Li walking out the door of the video room and running out of the house.

Li's POV

'I hate to do this but I have to, I'm sorry Sakura but I love you.' thought Li as he ran to his house.

'Why? Why can't I tell her, its three stupid words and I can't say them, I'm such an idiot.' Li was so involved with his thoughts that he opened the door and sat down on the couch while he was day dreaming.

He was brought out of his self-pity that he didn't notice someone sitting down next to him.

Sakura's POV

Sakura woke up when she heard a door slam. She got up and snuck out of Tomoyo's room to see who it was since no-one was in the room with her so it couldn't be anyone coming in so she went exploring.

Sakura walked down the hall until she heard two familiar voices talking, well more like yelling. She stood next to the door just in case someone saw her when they left.

"Or what, Li?" asked Tomoyo's familiar voice.

"Or with-out her…I might as well go back home and try to forget about her, its no use I can never tell her." said a fairly choked up voice that sounded a lot like Li.

Sakura saw a blur of white and grey run out of the house. She figured it was Li and decided to follow him and find out the problem.

Sakura quickly went into Tomoyo's room and pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket a scribbled a quick note and ran out the door before Tomoyo could even walk out of the video room.

She walked to Li's house since she thought he would've gone there. When she got there she found his front door open and saw him sitting on the couch almost in tears.

She walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Li?" asked Sakura looking at him quizzically.

Syaoran jumped a few feet in the air when he heard a voice so close next to him.

"N-nothing why are you here?" asked a surprised Li.

"I saw you run out of Tomoyo's house and came to find out why and I heard you say that you couldn't live without someone. Who is it?" asked Sakura.

"Never mind, its nothing." replied a shocked Li.

"Really? Cos you sounded pretty upset back there, please tell me." asked Sakura.

Li looked up at Sakura and saw her pleading face. 'How can I resist that? Owell I just have to hide again.' Thought Li.

"No! Its none of your business." said Li coldly.

Sakura looked like she was about to cry so Li just got up and went to his room.

Sakura was upset because she thought Li could trust her. Sakura looked around for a piece of paper she found one but it already had writing on it.

It had:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I don't know how to tell you this but here it goes, I love you, I hope you feel the same but it's ok if you don't. I tried to tell you to your face but I couldn't, please believe me…_

_Love from,_

_Li._

Sakura gasped and ran after Li into his room.

Li was taking his shirt off when he heard the door opening.

"I'm getting dressed." Li called out not watching the person walk in quietly and close the door.

"I know…" replied Sakura who was leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"Sakura…" sighed Li turning around to look at Sakura.

"Are you serious?" asked Sakura showing Li the note she found.

Li sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"ARE you serious?" screamed Sakura, tears almost bursting from her eyes.

What Li did next he would've wished he didn't.

Li looked up at Sakura and replied, "No, I was just writing it for a joke."

Sakura looked at Li and said, "Fine, I'll be at Tomoyo's IF you want me."

And with that she walked out of the room and out of the house.

Tomoyo's House….

As Tomoyo walked out of the video room she saw Sakura run past her and out the front door. Tomoyo shrugged and went to her room to see if Sakura left a note for her. Which she did, it read:

_Tomoyo, gone after Li, be back later, don't worry, love Sakura._

Tomoyo flipped the piece of paper over and it said "Joey Fukitu, 43 Latino Crescent. Be there at 9:00pm. Bring your board."

Tomoyo thought she heard that name before but she didn't know where from. She shrugged her shoulders, got changed and headed out the door towards Li's house.

Walking to/from Li's house

Sakura

Sakura was walking back towards Tomoyo's house when she bumped into someone, "Sorry."

"It's ok Sakura, I thought u would've been at Li's house by now, not walking away from it."

"He doesn't love me does he?" asked Sakura dejectedly.

"Yes he does… I thought he would've told you?" replied Tomoyo wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"I saw a note but when I went up to ask him about it, he said it was only for a joke…" Sakura blinked a few times until the fresh tears were gone.

"Did he?" Tomoyo control the anger she had inside her. _Man, Li you are so dead, why didn't you tell her then? All you had to say was yes? I'm going to kill you, Li!_ Thought Tomoyo.

"One second Sakura, I just need to make a quick phone call."

"Ok…" Whispered Sakura, rubbing her eyes.

Tomoyo walks around the corner and dials up Li's mobile.

"Hello?" answers Li after a few rings.

"Li?" Tomoyo asks.

"Ohh… hey Tomoyo… what's wrong with Sakura?" asks Li shyly.

"Just meet me at my house, ok?" Demands Tomoyo.

"Um… ok… bye." Li hangs up the phone.

Tomoyo walks back around the corner and back towards Sakura who was leaning against the wall crying.

"Sakura… come on.. I don't want you to catch a cold… lets go back to my house… ok?" Tomoyo said wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders and leading her towards her house.

"Mmmk." Mumbled Sakura resting her head on Tomoyo's shoulder.

Tomoyo's house

"Come on Sakura, you look really tired, come on lets get you to bed."

Sakura nodded her head, shuffling her feet on the floor towards Tomoyo's room.

Tomoyo went into her cupboard and pulled out some pyjamas and laid them on the bed for Sakura and went back downstairs to meet Li.

"Good Night, Sakura, sweet dreams." Said Tomoyo closing the door behind her.

"Night, Tomoyo, thanks for everything." Replied Sakura sleepily.

"Anytime, what are friends for anyway?" Tomoyo said smiling.

Outside Tomoyo's house

Li sighed as he walked up towards Tomoyo's house. The door to the house slammed open, Li jumped at the sudden noise and looks up to see an angry Tomoyo. An angry Tomoyo is not a good Tomoyo. Li cringed on the inside staring up at her amethyst eyes that where filled with anger.

Tomoyo points inside and Li obediently follows.

"What did you say to her?" Asked Tomoyo angrily, walking towards her lounge room and sitting down, looking at Li suspiciously.

"Nothing..." says Li looking down at his feet.

"Nothing... BULLSHIT!" screams Tomoyo. Li looks up at Tomoyo shocked, Tomoyo never swore, especially at people.

"Fine, I'll tell you… (he tells her everything, I really couldn't be bothered writing it all again, soz)… and that's what happened." Li sighs sadly.

Tomoyo looked at Li's face and knew he was upset.

"Li look at me." Said Tomoyo.

Li looked up slowly to meet Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo saw that he was tearing himself apart inside, so she didn't have to do it for him.

"Come on, lets go get a drink." Asked Tomoyo standing up slowly.

"Ok, thanks for not yelling at me." Said Li, thankfully.

Tomoyo stopped walking at turned around to face him.

"It's ok I could tell you were hurting inside so I figured you didn't need it." Tomoyo replied, smiling and turning around towards the kitchen.

Sakura

Sakura had trouble getting to sleep so she looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 so she got changed and sneaked out of the house walking across the room where Tomoyo and Li were. Sakura slammed the door a little bit too hard so she bolted towards Joey's house, thank god she remembered where it was.

Tomoyo's kitchen

Li jumped up when he heard the front door slam so he grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and pulled her towards the door when he felt Tomoyo resisting. "Li I know where she went, just let me get the address."

Li stares after Tomoyo confused.

Tomoyo came running down the stairs, grabbing Li's hand on the way and ran out of the house.

Sakura

Sakura ran as fast as she could around the corner and stopped, leaning against the wall, sighing. Just as she thought they weren't coming after her she heard Tomoyo saying, "Come on, we have to catch up to her before she does something she regrets."

Sakura tensed up and ran as fast as she could in the wrong direction.

'Thank god I know all the shortcuts around here.' Sakura thought climbing over a fence and waiting there until Tomoyo's and Li's footsteps died down.

Sakura jumped back over the fence and started running towards Joey's house.

Joey's House

Sakura breathed in a deep breath and knocked on Joey's door. Sakura heard the door click open and Joey pops his head through the crack, sees Sakura and opens it wider for her to come in.

"Hey Joey!" Said Sakura with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura, whats up?" Says Joey smiling back at her.

"Remember? The Tats?" said Sakura giggling.

Joey scratched his head grinning. "Ohh, yeah. I forgot… come in here." Joey walks out of the doorway letting Sakura inside and walking towards the front room.

Sakura follows him looking around at everything. (There is lik one of those massager's bed things, you know with the face bit in it.)

"What kinda tats do you want? I got some pic's here, if you want to pick out some while I got to get the tattoo gun and the ink, ok?" Joey said bringing out a folder full of pictures from under the bed.

"Yeah, mk." Says Sakura sitting on the bed, flipping through the folder.

Tomoyo and Li

Li heard footsteps behind him running away from them so he stopped Tomoyo and told her that Sakura had fooled them. Li started to head towards Joey's house only to see Sakura's head duck into someone's house. Li motioned for Tomoyo to stay there while he went to go spy on Sakura, Tomoyo grabbed Li's hand and shook her head angrily. Li sighed and climbed up over Joey's fence lending Tomoyo a hand over. Li stood still for a moment waiting for a sign of where Sakura was, when a light turned on in the front of the house. Li walked quietly towards the window, where you can just barely hear Joey's and Sakura's voice. 'What kinda tats do you want? I got some pic's here, if you wan to pick out some while I got to get the tattoo gun and the ink, ok?' Tomoyo gasped and Li widened his eyes.

Sakura

Sakura started flipping through the folder and gasps, grabbing her chest and falling to the floor. Sakura closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, the pain was back again. Joey enters the room to see Sakura on the floor in tears and he puts down the gun and ink on the table and runs towards Sakura helping her up. Sakura looks up at Joey and smiles slightly, "Sorry it happens all the time." Sakura took a deep breath and sat on the bed again.

"Are you sure? It didn't look lik you were used to it… Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" asked Joey sceptically. Sakura thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."

Joey nodded and picked up the folder Sakura dropped when she had an attack. "Here, did you pick out one?" asked Joey, sitting up next to her on the bed. Sakura kept on flicking through the folder and stopped at a pair of wings. (They are pretty much the same style as her wings in Cardcaptors.) "Can I get those?" asked Sakura looking up at Joey hopefully. "Yeah sure, what colour? My sister has a pair of them on her back if you want to look at hers?" asked Joey. "Um… nah it's ok, I think I'll have a dark grey slowly fading into a blood red?" said Sakura staring into Joey's eyes questioningly. "Yeah I can do that… just let me get some more ink. I'll be back in a second."

Sakura smiled and pulled the picture of the wings out and kept on looking through the folder until she found two more tattoos and pulled them out. (I'll tell you what they are when she gets em done.) Joey came back with some more ink and told Sakura to take her top off and to lye down on the bed her head in the hole. (I lik that song.. head lik a hole, black as your soul, id rather die, than give you control.. lol .. nine inch nails.. if anyone is interested.) Joey undoes her bra and wipes her back with an antiseptic wipe and starts the gun up. Sakura tenses up and closes her eyes waiting for the pain… but it never came.

Li and Tomoyo

Li almost screamed out in agony but Tomoyo put her hand around his mouth. Li controlled himself and grabbed onto the window sill, grinding his teeth together. Tomoyo's eyes widened looking from Sakura to Li and back to Sakura. Tomoyo whispered, "Li, do you understand whats happening here?" Li nodded slightly, "I understand that my back feels lik it's getting hammered into by a million needles at a time." Tomoyo sighed and decided to tell him later.

Sakura

Sakura was just laying on the bed her face in the hole of the bed. She was thinking about the pain attack she got earlier… 'Why does that always happen to me? It all started when I had that dream… it really sounded like it was Li, but Li couldn't love me… could he?' Joey interrupted her thoughts with "I'm finished, what do you want me to do next?" Sakura stretched her arms back to do up her bra. Sakura sat up and walked towards the table where she put the other 3 pictures. Sakura picks the one with the barb wire curling around a pole and hands it to Joey. "I like that one… actually that's the one I got." Said Joey, lifting up his sleeve to show Sakura his tattoo.

Sakura smiles and sits on the bed lifting her arm up to Joey so that he can do her tattoo.

Li and Tomoyo

Li swallows hard, trying not to share at Sakura without her shirt but he couldn't help it. 'She is so gorgeous… I wish I could tell her I loved her… I'm such an asshole for saying that it was a joke.' Li tried to concentrate on the pain instead of Sakura but it didn't help him. Li looked down hoping that his thoughts weren't showing. (hehe I love tormenting guys its so fun XD)

Sakura

Joey finishes Sakura tat and asks her what else she wanted. Sakura turns around towards the desk and pick out a butterfly one. (it has a butterfly in the middle and lik a tribal pattern going out on each side.. I gotta pic.. Its hectic)


	3. Important Update

hey guys me again,

im sorry but ive completely lost my creativity in writing :( because i used to write while i was depressed.. and now im not so i cant write anymore.. trust me ive tried.. but i just sat there staring at the screen trying to continue one of my stories.. terribly sorry

feel free to use my plots or even the start of my stories for your own.. just post up on the disclaimer where you got it from

ciao xX[ChrissieXx 


End file.
